


A Proud Taste for Scarlet and Silver

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: :-P, F/F, Fluff, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Ruby talks with her team, asking for romance advice.Pyrrha talks to her team, asking for romantic advice.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	A Proud Taste for Scarlet and Silver

"Yaaang..." The voice of RWBY's team leader was normally upbeat and inspirational. Today, it was whiny. 

Ruby burst into the room, walked five feet, then collapsed onto her bed, screaming exasperation into her pillow. 

"What is it?" Weiss asked with a sigh. 

"How do I talk to girls?" Ruby muttered into her mattress. 

"What?" Blake asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yang's gay, so I'm asking her how to talk to girls," Ruby said, lifting up her head just enough so that her eyes could be seen over her pillow. 

"Um..." Yang scratched her head. "Rubes, I've dated three different chicks, but only once each, and Blake just flat out shot me down."

"I said it was nothing personal," Blake muttered, burying her nose in her book. 

"I'm not really a good person to talk to you about this," Yang said. "Blake...you've dated people before?"

"Um..." Blake put down her book, but didn't remove her hand from her place. "I don't know how to answer that."

"Please?" Ruby said, sitting up and flashing the puppy dog eyes and wrapping her hands together beneath her chin. 

Blake sighed. "I dated--if you can even call it that--one guy, and he was not the kind of person you'd want to date. My advice is that if you feel you're being mistreated, dump her."

"Wow, okay," Ruby sighed. "Weiss?"

"Tell her you like her, work things out from there," Weiss replied. 

"How, though?"

"What do you think of her?"

"Well, I love her hair. The way she speaks and moves around. She's super skilled and uses awesome weapons! She's really nice..."

"Then tell her that," Weiss said, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder and smiling. "What good is it standing around here? Get out there! Move, move, move!"

Ruby jumped to her feet. "Yeah! You're right. I oughta go out there and be with her! Tell her how I feel! Thanks, Yang!" 

"No problem, sis!" Yang called out as Ruby ran from the room. 

"Wh-what but how why--" Weiss gave Yang a confused, betrayed look. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything! I just helped my sis," Yang said with a shrug. 

"Yeah, Weiss. What's wrong with that?" Blake shook her head, then returned to her book. 

"I hate you both."

"Love ya too!" Yang grinned. 

"Um...guys?" Pyrrha came into her teams dorm, scratching her head awkwardly. "I need some advice."

"What kind of advice?" Jaune asked, looking up from his book. 

Pyrrha sat down on beside Ren and Nora. "Do you two have any romance advice?"

Nora shot Ren a smile. "Romance advice, eh? You got someone on your mind?"

"...yeah."

"Well, what kind of advice are you looking for?" Ren asked. "Just...getting started?"

"Well, they don't even know I'm into them yet," Pyrrha said. "So, getting started. I figured, you two are together, so--"

"Uh, we aren't--"

"No, we're not--"

"'Together' together'..."

"Maybe..." Jaune shrugged. "I mean, I'm reasonably certain Weiss isn't interested in me, but I still told her. Nothing bad can come from confessing your love, right?"

"Just be honest," Nora urged, punching Pyrrha in the shoulder. "Tell him how you feel!"

"Jaune's right, nothing bad can come of that," Ren said. "Even if he shoots you down, I'm sure it'll still take a load off knowing you told him."

"Yeah! You're right!" Pyrrha jumped to her feet, then turned to Jaune. She gave him a thumbs up, then ran out the door. 

"Oh for crying out loud," Nora muttered, rubbing her forehead. 

Pyrrha peeked back into the room. "And speaking of honesty, Ren? Nora? I was not talking about Jaune."

"What?" Jaune looked up in confusion as Pyrrha disappeared. "Why would you think she's into me? We're friends, that's all."

Nora couldn't even answer, her mouth just opened and closed in confusion. Ren shrugged, saying, "It was just the impression we got, that's all."

Ruby sighed. "Oh, come on. How hard can it be to find a red-haired celebrity in a skirt? It shouldn't take _that_ long."

"Maybe you just haven't looked the right place," a voice said from behind. Ruby spun around, seeing Pyrrha smile at her. "I actually was looking for you, too. Let's go somewhere private we can talk." 

Ruby gulped as Pyrrha took her hand and led her up onto the roof of Beacon. She smiled at Ruby, but then she faltered. "Y-you go first."

_Moment of truth._

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said..."

"What? I said that out loud? Wha--no, it's fine." She took a couple of calming breaths. "Well, I know you're kinda into Jaune at the moment but Pyrrha...I...like you. Like, 'like' like. I'm crazy for you, just--just your everything! You're beautiful and stunning! Your hair is beautiful! I love how you fight, your weapons are awesome! And, if you would want to, maybe--"

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's hand, making the silver-eyed girl stop. Pyrrha turned Ruby's head so they could look into each other's eyes. Then, Pyrrha kissed her. Ruby opened her eyes in surprise, and engaged in, perhaps, the derpiest kiss she would ever have. Pyrrha finally pulled her head back, smiling with tears in her eyes. "You made that so much easier," Pyrrha said. "Jaune isn't into me, I got over him a while ago. I looked at you, and I saw an amazing, kindhearted person, full of kindness and love. I love you too, Ruby. But before we go on any dates--"

"Y-yeah?"

"We need to teach you how to kiss properly."

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Sorry. The only other people I've kissed before are Mom and Dad, and--and not like that! That came out wrong! Um--"

Pyrrha laughed, wrapping her arms around Ruby. "You lovable dork."

The two sat on the roof, the scarlet-haired girl and the silver-eyed girl, for a long time after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the five people who subscribed to Crystal Clear Future saw me post three whole chapters yesterday. Well, I guess there's a thing as writing too much as I'm sick now, and will be bedridden for the entirety of yesterday and most of today as well. . Unfortunately for me, I'd finally gotten to the end of Crystal Clear Future and I think that among my 10 subscribers I'm well known for flubbing the fic's end, so I don't want to try writing it while sick.  
> Instead, enjoy a couple of RWBY uncommon ships...this one that I'd toyed with a few times but never got around to writing one. If you have a request, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
